


Betrayal and Deception

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Decption, Hurt/Comfort, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s life was made up of lies and half-truths, but that all didn’t matter if he didn’t know right. What if those lies all built to Steve finding the truth? What if Shelbourne wasn’t Steve’s mother but another ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Preface/Pilot   
In the last couple of months Steve’s life had been torn to shreds, from the moment he opened that door was the moment everything he knew was a lie. Everything he knew, everyone he knew he discovered to be a lie. Danny, Joe, even Catherine, everyone that mattered to him had betrayed him. From the moment the word Shelbourne was mentioned his life was destined to go downhill, since then his life had involved lies, betrayal, torture and a little more betrayal. Steve had just finished rearranging his life after his father was killed and now, it was back to disarray and what was the point of it all, what was the point any of this?

Steve now questioned everything since the moment he heard that gun fire over the phone. His closest friend, the man he considered to be his brother was one of the one he had expected to be by his side no matter what, turned out to be the biggest liar of them all, he was the one who plunged the knife into his back. 

What had Steve ever done to deserve this, out of all this one thing had come out of this, the truth? The truth had finally come out about Shelburne.

Chapter One

Steve had no expectations, no ideas of what was going to be behind that door, but opening that door was going to give him answers. So when he opened that door to say he was a little shell shocked was an understatement. The last two years of his life had been a lie. Steve had built a family, he gave up his active naval career to go after the son of a bitch that killed his father, but that in itself was a lie.

To see his dead father standing there starring back at him proved his life to be a lie. 

Steve couldn’t move from the door way, his eyes stayed locked on the man in front of his face. His father was meant to be buried in a grave back in Oahu not standing in some fishing shack in Japan. 

He heard his father die, he investigated and convicted Victor Hesse for murder, but now his father is standing in front of him alive.

“Son? Steve?”

Steve couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. All those years of training were useless to him. This was all just too much, his life had changed because of this man, from sending Mary and him to the mainland to his death, and they had all been huge turning points in his life. He was the reason Steve had stayed on the island.

“Dad?” silenced hung as John tried to move towards his son, but as he took that step Steve took two backwards. “You were dead…I…I…I heard you die, I heard that gun shot.” Steve couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t process what he was seeing. 

One moment he was standing the next he was on his ass leaning against the rail, then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve came too, he couldn’t focus, his eyes couldn’t focus on one single detail. He felt restraints around his wrists, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what had happened.

Steve heard the noise in the far end of the room and tried to sit up. His mind felt like it had been reset to the days of service. His mind went through all the factory steps of identifying a threat, he was so conflicted. He manage to make his way into a sitting position, this gave him the ability to survey the area. He noticed someone in the far corner of the room but he couldn’t make out any details, his mind was still foggy. He recognised the blurry figure moving towards of him, he had to get free of these restraints.  
He looked down at his wrists, he took in the chains that were padlocked and resting tightly against his skin, they were going to be near impossible to get free from. He looked back up looking for the figure, he had even heard him approach the bed, and the figure was now leaning against the bed end Steve pulled at the restraints trying to get loose.

“Steven stop struggling, buddy we are not going to hurt you.” 

Steve’s head automatically snapped up, he knew that voice so well.

“Danny?”

“Hey buddy, don’t worry we’re back home, you’re ok.”

“Danny what the hell, why am I chained up?”

Danny took a deep breath and moved from the end of the bed. He walked closer to Steve and sat at the end of the bed.

“Steve what do you remember?”

Steve’s mind played through the last events he remembers.  
“Ahhh I was in Japan…… I was about to find out who Shelburne was, Danny I was about to get my answers.” Steve continued to play those events over and over again. He looked back down at his wrists, then something flashed across his eyes, it was the missing thing in Steve’s puzzle.

“Danny, Shelburne is my dad! But that can’t be true he is dead, you were working his case, you said you saw his body. I was at his funeral, we arrested Victor Hesse.”

Steve couldn’t breathe again, his breathing was fast and his mind was going at the same pace.

“Steve! Steve, listen to me buddy, it’s ok, you’re ok, your dad is alive, and that is true.” Steve looked back up at Danny. Tears started to build, Steve tried his hardest to hold them back, to hide his weakness. 

“Hey buddy, how about we lose the chains, huh how does that sound?”

Steve didn’t reply he just gave a curt nod. Danny pulled a key out of his pocket which for some reason fit the lock. As the chains fell from his wrists Steve mind came clear. Steve then noticed he was sitting on his own bed, in his own room, in Hawaii. Steve still couldn’t piece together what the hell was going on.

“Danny how’d I get back here, I was in Japan.” Danny had his back turned to Steve, but Steve could still read his body language. He noticed his shoulders slump and his back tense, this never meant anything good for Steve.

“We flew you home, we had to drug you though.”

“What the actual fuck, who the hell is we? I thought we were family, but family don’t go drugging each other.”  
Danny turned back to the man who was no longer sitting on the bed, Danny cringed.

“My unit and I, we were ordered to remove Shelburne and yourself from Japan.” 

Steve took another step towards Danny.

“Who the fuck is your unit?!?”

“Black operation of the CIA, a hidden taskforce taking on the scum of the world. Steve you have to understand you were not just a pawn in this.”  
“  
Fuck, Danny I trusted you like you were a brother, I was just a piece of the puzzle. Did you know about my dad? Huh was he just another puzzle piece. Answer me!”  
Danny flinched, he knew Steve had every right to be angry.

“Steve I need you to calm down and think about this, trust me I am still the same person you know.” 

Danny went to continue but Steve cut him off.

“Trust! You expect me to trust you after you’ve lied to me for the last two years, I can’t do this, I want you out of my house.”

Danny tried to dig himself out of the hole but he knew Steve would just bury him deeper in it.

“OK we’re going.” Danny raised his hand to his wrist, “Delta team, we’re moving out, pack it up.” Danny looked at Steve one more time. “If you need to talk to me, you have my number or you can contact my second in command on this number.” With that Danny placed a card on Steve’s dresser and walked from the room. 

Steve couldn’t move, he heard the front door slam closed. That was it, the entire last wo years of his life were a lie, what was actually true?

**Author's Note:**

> Use the comments to let me know if you want to see more, I'm not sure whether to continue to write this one.  
> So if you want to read more you must comment otherwise it won't happen. The more you comment the more I write


End file.
